


Letting go

by Magicandmalice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Not Underage, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want you to let go of it all and trust me to take care of everything. Then and only then will I give you more.” Eren swore, a fierce light burning in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverautumn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill requested by Foreverautumn 'Eren fingering Levi'. That is literally all this fic is. It is set sometime during 'Balanced on the Edge of Hope' so Eren is 18 and of legal age. I hope this turned out okay.
> 
> Anyone interested can also follow me here [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

“ Fuck, let me cum you shitty brat!” Levi tried to snarl at his younger lover. Despite his best efforts though, his voice came out breathless and pleading. He was going to make the brat pay for his actions later.

“Not yet.” Eren said, his teal eyes locked on the captivating sight of his lube slicked fingers sliding deep inside the older male.

Levi was sprawled out below him on dark emerald sheets. Pale skin flushed a rosy pink from arousal, hands gripping tight to the head board above his sweat soaked head. On his back with legs spread wide to accommodate his larger lover between them, Eren knew he could cum from the sight alone if he let him himself.

“This is to much,” Levi gasped out on the tail end of a high pitched whine. Those long fingers briefly rubbing hard on his prostrate. He had agreed to let Eren take over for tonight, to do as he wished. This was not what he had been expecting to happen at all. 

It was rare for his younger lover to want to top, not to say it never happened, but he was usually rather nervous and timid during those times. Always to eager to please Levi before himself. Tonight he had thought to let the other have complete control of what they did. Maybe get him over whatever seemed to make him so cautious in his touches.

Teasing him for what seemed like hours before sliding that first finger deep inside him was a change. Now almost an hour later, he was still pinned to the bedding beneath them. Damp with sweat from them both, precum and lube. As his normally timid lover... finger... fucked... him, and refused to let him cum. He was quickly reaching the end of his control, something that never happened to him.

Glancing down his body, he was greeted to the sight of his cock hard and flushed deep red as it stood erect. Steadily dripping precum down to his tautly muscled abdomen. Pooling on hot trembling flesh before sliding slowly down to mix with what had to be the entire 8oz bottle of lube Eren had messily smeared over him. His inner and lower thighs, heavy low hanging balls, lower ass cheeks and stretched entrance absolutely soaked with the slick mixture of lube and various bodily fluids. He could even feel the normally silken sheets sticking uncomfortably to his skin. More than likely filthy even beyond his abilities to get the bedding clean ever again.

It was all to much and yet not enough at the same time. 

“Just let me see a little more, Levi. Please a little more.” Eren breathed unable to look away from the other.

Seeing his normally so collected and in control lover writhing and panting beneath him. Trembling and hot and crying out with every move Eren made, almost begging for an end to the pleasure his fingers were bringing. This was something he found he was not yet ready to give up. He had always been so nervous. Nervous that he wouldn't be good enough for Levi, being so much younger than him, less experienced. That seeing him so overwhelmed by what Eren was doing to him, that he was completely taken by the sight. But he still wanted more from the other.

“Fucking brat...” Levi almost wailed as his back arched and his muscles tightened almost to the point of actual pain, as Eren abused his prostrate. Pushing those evil fingers deep and hard and grinding as best he could against that sensitive spot. 

“Can you blame me? Your gorgeous Levi, but you never relax. Not even around me even. You always hold back a part of yourself. But tonight I want to see it all. To see just what I do to you. I want you to let go of it all and trust me to take care of everything. Then and only then will I give you more.” Eren swore, a fierce light burning in his eyes.

Levi let out one more broken cry, his eyes sliding closed as he bit his lip. This was going to be a very long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so smut is obviously not my strong point. But I would still like to know what you all think. C&C is always welcome.


End file.
